Blind Dating
by Aangsfan
Summary: After a mysterious argument, Aang and Katara stop talking to each other, Toph and Sokka start a dating service to get them back together.Will be kataang, and Tokka!
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea what made me think of this, but I did. So yea, enjoy!**

**This will be in Sokka's P.O.V**

I have no idea how this happened. One minute, Aang and Katara are all buddy buddy, the next they were mortal enemies! I think it had something to do with women's rights, Aang said something, Katara took it the wrong way and got all defensive and Aang, being a guy, defends himself.

Whatever happened, they did not want to talk to each other. We had an awkward dinner that night, and the next, and the next, and the next for about two weeks! They didn't even say 'Hi!' to each other! You would think they would have made up by now, but I guess not.

They're both really lonely, I can tell, I can see it in their faces, but neither of them will give in, time to make a plan!

I walked up to Toph, her raven colored bangs dancing in the wind, her skin shining in the sunlight, her eyes never-seeing. She looked really pretty.

I stood in front of her for about four minutes without even noticing, when she finally asked, "What do ya want Snoozles?" She asked, I fumed, it was a totally ridiculous nickname, "Look, I'll let that one pass, but I need to talk to you."

She stood up and sighed, I noticed she had gotten taller, almost to my shoulder, "Is about Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen?" She asked. I nodded, only to remember she was blind, "Yeah, it is."

"This'll be interesting." She said, walking off into the woods. I followed her, "So, what do you want?"

"Look, we both know they want to talk to each other, they're desperate but they don't want to give in, so I hatched a plan to get them together, and I mean together together. Like, dating together." I told her, she smirked, "I'm surprised you want them together."

"Look, if I could pick the guy I want Katara to be with, it'd be Aang." I explained, she nodded, "Tell me your plan, this'll be so good!"

"Okay, what we do is, we go to the market, then we pretend to 'see' a flyer for some sort of dating service, where they pick you with your perfect match or something. We'll convince them that we thought they were right or something and that they deserve better, yadda yadda yadda. Then we get them to do that, and we'll set them up! Then they'll _have _to talk!" I told her.

"Okay, pretty good plans, but we need to make sure we are believable, and that we stay here for a while, and we have to give this dating service a name." Toph suggested.

I stared at her and looked at her eyes that were covered in a milky fog, and found it, "Blind Dating!" I screamed, Toph punched me, I yelped. She sighed, "Fine, we can call it that, but we'll say it's because they've never seen the person before."

"Good, now let's get started! First, we have to go to the market…"

**I know, short, but who cares! It'll be goooooooooood!**

**R&R! **


	2. Executing the plan

**I know, I know, I am the WORST author ever! I haven't updated in months! Here it is though, SUPER LONG EXTRA LENGTH CHAPTER! YYYAAAAAYYYYYY!1**

Toph and I were finishing up the flyer we were going to find in the market place nearby. Well, I was at least. 

It looked like this:

_Single? Lonely? Upset with your best friend that you like more than a friend and want to make them jealous and/or prove to them your worth? Well then, welcome all singles to this crazy new system of Blind Dating! You just come and put your information on an application, asking questions like "What's your personality?" and "What are your hobbies." Etc, and we set you up with your perfect match! Excited? Come and try it out! We won't be here long! We'll be on the edge of town in a dark alley where no one can see us for a week and a week only!_

I thought it was pretty good; I put it in my bag I got a long time ago before we met Toph in Earth Rumble Six. 

First, I told Aang I was going, Aang was sitting by the fire, he looked deep in thought. Then I told Katara whom was at a pond, she hit me with a water whip and told me to leave her alone, I now have a bruise on my leg…

Anyways, so Toph and I walked through the market. There were many things to see and it was one of those times when I really felt bad for Toph. Then, I saw it, the most wonderful cart of all, the meat cart made by the Angels in Heaven. The cart basked in the glow of the evening sun as if it were made of gold, I was stunned. 

I heard Toph sigh, "Go ahead." She gestured here hand toward the cart in a lazy manner. I ran towards it, all the assorted and imported meats, like seal jerky! 

"I'll take 6 strips of seal jerky!" I yelled to the man in charge of the cart. " 6 silver pieces please." the man said, asI put the jerky in my bag and thrust the money towards the man. I quielty laughed maniacally, I then strod beside Toph, "So, we should probably get back now before they decide to kill each other." She said. 

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea." I said, leading the way towards camp.

Once we got back, we agreed I'd go first, I saw Aang by the pond neaby his black hair had grown longer to where it almost went past his eyes. "Hey Aang," I said casually, "What's up?" 

"Nothing, just bored, I wish Katara would just forgive me..." His face was forlorn. "You mean, you've apologized and she still won't forgive you?" I asked. Aang nodded, "Wow, I would've thought she'd forgive you." I commented.

"Me too, but she didn't, I don't even know what I said that made her so upset." Aang buried his head into his hands. "Hey, I got an idea." I told him, he looked up at me quickly.

"I found this flyer," I showed him the one I made, "How is this going to help me?" He asked.

"Helllllllllloooooo! If you read the third sentence, it asks if your upset with your best friend that you like more than a friend and want to make them jealous and/or prove to them your worth, you can totally make Katara jealous and have her come running to you!" I smiled. 

He looked at me questionably, "Is that really going to work?" I looked at him, shocked, "Of course it will! I am a girl expert, have I ever let you down?"

"Well there was that one time at the fortun-"

"Okay, okay, only then. But besides then." I interrupted him.

"Well, everytime I've _tried _to tell Katara, you've interrupted it..." 

I sighed heavily, "That doesn't count, come on, you HAVE to try!" 

"Fine, so when should I sign up?" He asked. "Probably tomorrow, it's not too busy, but I'm not gonna come with you so Toph and I can make sure that Katara doesn't find out." 

Aang nodded, "Okay, thanks Sokka!"

_Oh right! Mission accomplished! Now for mission two, Katara..._

I gave the flyer to Toph and Toph headed out to find Katara. 

Toph P.O.V. 

I felt Katara's vibrations on a trail headed back to camp. "Hey Katara," I waved to her casually, "Can we talk for a sec?" I asked. "Sure, why not." She said, sitting under a tree, I sat next to her. 

"So, you still mad at Twinkle Toes?" I asked, her heart beat increasing. "Yes, I am! He turned into a sexist pig, just like Sokka!" Her voice was like ice. "No he's not, what did he say, anyways?" I asked. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

A silence came between us. "You wanna prove to him your worth?" I asked, quoting from Sokka's Blind Dating Service paper. "Of course I do!" 

I gave her the paper, "Sokka and I found this and he read it to me." I told her. "How will it help me 'prove my worth'?" She asked. "Didn't Aang say something about you not getting a boyfriend because you wouldn't be worth their time?" I asked, even though he didn't, I knew we as women hear what we want to hear. "Yeah, something like that."

I smiled, "Then show him how much you worth." 

"Yeah I will! When should I put in an application, tommorrow?" Katara said, enthusiasticaly. "Um, not tommorrow, maybe Wednesday because Wednesday's aren't very busy days and Tuesday's are, which is tommorrow." 

"Wednesday's are some of the busiest days of the year." Katara said confused_. Oh, crud_... I thought.

"Um, for...couples! Yeah couples are always busy on Wednesday's, busy busy busy. But singles are free as a bird_!" Wow, nice one Toph_. I thought to myself. Katara shrugged and walked off. 

Sokka's P.O.V., Tuesday morning, Aang's application day

I woke up early, mostly because Toph woke me up and told me that Aang was going to leave soon and I had to set up the Dating Service first. I got up and but on my beard and mustache, I let my hair down and put on some earth kingdom clothing I had purchased earlier. It was a dark green tunic over light brown pants, kind of like Haru's put a darker green and lighter brown. I wore no shoes to pose as an earthbender. 

Soon I was down the dark alley I had chosen to set up the Service as I shall call it now, and made a desk from rotting wood and put made up applications on one side of the desk, and 'filled out' ones on the other to make it look the slightest bit better. I quill pen on the side of the new applications finished the look.

A couple minutes later, Toph came running in, her hair down and in a forest green kimono. I had no idea her hair was so _long! _The bangs were brushed away from her face and colored sunglasses covered her eyes. She...was...gorgeous, "He'll be coming soon, what's our story!" Toph urged, "Uh-" I was about to start when she covered my mouth, "He's coming!" 

Soon, Aang came walking in, his face a bit forlorn and Momo was on his shoulder. As soon as he came up Momo jumped onto Toph's shoulder, she pretended to act surprised, Aang looked up and found nothing wrong with it, "Don't worry, he's friendly." Was all he said, then he turned to me. 

"So, sir, where are the application forms for this thing?" I pointed to the papers on the my left side of the desk. He picked one up and skimmed over the questions, he picked up the quill pen when he suddenly looked up, "You to look oddly familiar." 

"Um," My voice cracked as I gave the deepest I could muster, "I don't think so Mr. Avatar, sir, my name is Cheng, and this is my, uh, um.." I looked at Toph, "Wife! Yeah, my wife Jenny, we met by doing something similiar to this that my family made and I decided to make it a service! It's absolutly free!" Toph turned to me tapping her foot impatiently as I finished up my sentence.

"Excuse me, _dear, _can I talk to you for a second?" She asked angrily, "Why not? Hehe.." I was nervous, her composure reminded me of a platypus-bear about to attack it's prey, sturdy and deadly. We walked around the corner and she turned to me. 

"Your **_WIFE!!1_**" She said with an icy tone. "I couldn't think of anything else! And it seemed to fit!" I defended myself. Toph sighed, "Fine, but you WILL pay for this later!" She looped her arm with mine as we walked back in. 

"So, young man, are you finished with your application?" She asked, her voice a bit lighter and girlier. Aang didn't look up, "Almost, one more question...done!" He said, "Where do you want me to put it?" He asked.

I pointed towards the other stack. "Right over there is fine, come back Thursday morning for your result!" Aang put his paper on top of the stack, face down, and walked off, "Have a good day!" He waved back happily.

Toph thrust her arm away from mine, "After Thursday, you shall pay." She said darkly, shivers went down my spine. "Right," My voice cracked, "Now let's hurry and get back before Aang gets suspicious!" I said, already back in my watertribe outfit and my costume under the desk I had disabled slightly and put the applications underneath. Toph was still in her costume, "What are you waiting for?" I asked. 

"You! Do you think I'd _really _want you standing there while I am changing?" She put her hands on her hips. "Oh, right!" I ran out to the corner and before I could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, she was out here with me. She earthbended us on the way back with the rock thing she used when Aand and I were going back to Ba Sing Sei to find Katara. 

We got there just in time as Aang walked in. "Hey Aang!" I said, and rushed over. "Did you get your application?" I asked, trying to sound genuinly interested. "Yeah, and the couple that owned the place were really weird though!" He said, thinking. I smiled, "Hopefully, they'll tell you soon!" 

Wednesday, Katara's application day

It went pretty much the same way, except it was a bit smoother and for some reason Toph looked radiant! Maybe it was because the sun was right over us, making her shine almost as much as the meat cart a few days ago when I purchased the seal jerky. That reminds me, I need to get more...anyways, the only real difference besides the smoothness was that Katara was interested in our lives. That part did NOT go smoothly. Especially since I talked most of the time. But she was gone before we knew it, and she would be coming back Thursday afternoon.

Thursday

It was morning and I was tired! I was not used to getting up this early! After all of this was done with, I could go for a nice nap. Anyways, we told Aang and Katara we were going for a long walk and possibly to the market so they wouldn't bother us. As Aang walked in I smiled. "Mr. Avatar sir, I do believe we found your perfect match! Meet her tommorrow at the gates of the town, you can take her anywhere you want to! Be sure to be there by eight and dress nicely!" Aang nodded and bowed, "Thank you sir." He said as he walked off. 

We waited for hours, upon hours, upon HOURS until Katara finally came. "So, Miss Katara, we found your perfect match! Meet him tommorow at eight by the village gates! Dress very nicely!" I said enthusiastically. 

Toph's P.O.V.

As Sokka and I walked into camp, I felt Katara jump up and run over to me, "My dates meeting me tommorrow!" She whispered excitedly, "Wow! That's great Katara!" I smiled, trying to match her enthusiasim as I felt Sokka talk to Aang about most likely the same thing. "I'm going dress shopping! I'll be back soon!" She said, as she walked off wth money in her pocket. 

An hour later she was back and she gave me detail after detail of her dress. She said it was a strapless, knee-length, blue dress that had a split from the waist down to reveal a darker, midnight blue color that had, what she said was a fake midnight blue rose at the top of the split. She got the same flower as a clip to hold her hair she was going to put half up in a ponytail and half down. Oh, Aang was going to enjoy this! 

Sokka's P.O.V.

I saw Katara talking animatedly to Toph as I spoke to Aang about his date, he was just going to wear a long-sleeved, button down shirt that was red and black pants underneath that matched his hair. he wasn't going to tuck it in, just leave it out so he'd look more casual. 

Soon, Toph came over and said what Katara was going to wear. Although I didn't approve of how much skin exposure there was going to be, I had to agree with Toph that Aang really would enjoy it. Oh man, can't wait for tommorrow! 

(Like Spongebob narrater) Tommorrow, Eight o' clock, p.m. 

Toph and I were watching as Aang stood by the gate casually leaning against it, we told him to leave earlier so neither would get suspicious which was getting really hard to do with the various attempts to get the other jealous. Soon, Katara walked up to the gates and Aang stared off in disbelief, "Katara?" He asked, "Aang?" She said in the same tone.

Oh, this was SO going to be good! 

**Good? Bad? Is it so horrible that I should just delete the story? TELL ME! **


	3. Plan in action

Here we go…the third chapter

Here we go…the third chapter! Sorry you guys had to wait so long but I couldn't think of what should happen next…

**ANYWAYS!! Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the Blind Dating service.**

Sokka's P.O.V.

O this was too good. They stood there staring at each other until Katara finally looked away angrily; Aang however, could not look away.

"W-wow Katara, you look great!" Aang said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "You don't look half bad yourself, now excuse me. I have a date I'm waiting for." She said, running into his shoulder as she walked past him.

"Did you do that blind dating thing?" Aang asked, after a moment of deep thought. "Maybe, why?" She asked turning around to him, her arms crossed. "Because….well, maybe…"

"Spit it out, why don't you?" Katara said, rolling her eyes. "Do you think that maybe _we_ were set up for a date, you know, _together?_" Aang suggested.

"That's preposterous. I doubt that we could ever be together in a million years." Katara turned around and walked away. Aang looked down sadly. He sighed and turned away to lean on the gate.

O this was bad.

"Um, uh miss!" I shouted, running over to Katara in my costume. "Oh, hello," she said sweetly, "Are you sure I was supposed to meet my date over there, 'cause there was another guy and-"

"That was your date." I explained. "What? _Aang? _Are you sure?" She said, confused.

"Yes, you guys were perfect for each other, you two had very much in common." Toph said, coming up behind me and looping my arm with hers. "But, but he's such a _sexist, cruel, selfish person!_"

"No he's not, do you want to see his form? On question 27, it asked what do you think of women? He said _equals." _Toph explained. "Well, I, wait. Why are you wearing glasses at night?"

Uh oh…Toph stammered, "Uh, well, I guess I forgot to take them off! Silly me! I'll got and-"

"That voice sounds familiar, and…" She grabbed Toph's glasses and my beard and ripped them off. "_Sokka? Toph? You _two set us up for this!?" She asked angrily.

"Um, well we…yes, yes we did. It's just, you and Twinkle Toes were so close, and now…" Toph started to explain.

"Why do you think that ignoring and yelling at Aang would make this any better?" I asked her.

"Because he needs to learn-" Katara started, "He's miserable without you! Look at him!" I pointed at his direction his knees were pulled up to his arms. His face was buried between them. Katara's eyes turned soft. But then she closed her eyes, "I don't care whatever he does, I'm never talking to that jerk again!"

"What did he say that made you so angry?" I asked her. "I…he was just being a jerk! He said a bunch of stuff and-"

"You can't even remember what he said, do you?" Toph asked, "Not really, no. But I remember that it made me really mad. Oh I'm probably just as guilty, I was terrible too."

"What did you say?" I asked quietly.

"Now I remember, we were going to the beach for waterbending practice…"

Katara's P.O.V.

"_Hey Katara! Check this out!" Aang said as he made a giant wave and used a piece of driftwood to surf on top of it. He tumbled of and fell into the wave, he came up sputtering. _

_I laughed, "Aang," I said, calming down, "For and airbender you're not that graceful." _

"_Yeah well, for a waterbender you're never that calm." Aang laughed, my blood boiled. "Excuse me?" I asked. "I cane be very calm if I want to be."_

"_Well, I was just saying-"_

"_For and airbender you're not so smart."_

"_Katara, that was uncalled for."_

"_Oh was it? I didn't notice cause I wasn't __**calm**__ enough." _

"_Katara please, I didn't mean to offend you." _

"_Really?" I said angrily. "No I didn't, it was supposed to be funny-"_

"_It's funny to be mean to me, huh?"_

"_Katara…"_

"_What?"_

"_You're, you're overreacting!" Aang said, turning angry now. "What's your problem!"_

"_My problem is you! I never want to see you again!" At this point I figured out he was right, I was definatly overreacting. I wasn't sure why it hurt me so badly._

"_If you don't want to see me anymore, fine!" He said walking away. At this point, I was already fired up._

"_Fine! Go then! I'm glad there aren't anymore airbenders, because then I wouldn't have to deal with anyone else like __**you!**__" I cringed at myself, that was definatly the wrong thing to say. I was just too stubborn to admit it. _

_He turned around to look at me. The emotional pain was eminent on his face. He turned back around and sulked back to camp. _

Back to Sokka's P.O.V.

"Katara how could you say something like that?" I asked, surprised at what she said.

"I don't know, I was just fired up, I didn't mean-"

"I'm surprised he wanted _you_ to forgive _him,_ he should want an apology from you." Toph said, 'looking' at Aang. "He's really sad, I think he's crying. He's really sorry."

"Ugh, I feel so guilty, I'm just not sure what to say to him."

"You could start with 'I'm sorry.'" I told her, she looked at me fiercely, "I know that, but I don't know what to say _after."_

"It's okay Katara, you don't have to apologize." I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Aang. He looked like he may have been crying a bit, but not a lot. Wow, what a sensitive guy. **(A/N that's why I love him!) **

"Yes I do, what I said was uncalled for, all of it. I was the one being cruel and a jerk." Katara said turning to him.

"I shouldn't of said what I had said, I mean-"

"Aang, you said one thing. I said a whole bunch and…I wish I could take it all back." Katara said sadly. "Me too." Said Aang quietly.

"All right, if you're done with all the mushy stuff, can you two get on with your date?" Toph said sarcastically.

"Is it still on?" Aang asked, looking at Katara. She shrugged, "Sure why not?"

They walked off.

"You wanna stalk 'em?" Toph asked me.

"Oh yeah." I said. "Let's pretend we're going on our own date!" I suggested, wishing it was a real one.

"You want to go on a real date, don't you?" She asked.

"How did you-"

"I can feel you're heart beat Snoozles, it's been beating quickly when you look at me for quite some time." She smirked.

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

"It's always fun to watch you suffer." She laughed, I chuckled and shook my head. "C'mon Toph, let's go on our own date." I held out my arm so she could loop hers in mine.

"Can we still spy on them?" She asked, looping her arm in mine like I wanted her to.

I laughed, "Of course."

**R&R! It's not over yet, the next chapter will be their dates. The mysterious fight was revealed! YAY!**


End file.
